madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Deb1701
Archives All previous entries can be found in the archives. */Archive 1-2010/ (January to December 2010) */Archive 2-2011/ (January to December 2011) */Archive 3-2012/ (January 2012) ---- Main Page Changes Hi! I apologize if you were unhappy with my changes on the main page, but I was hoping to help you guys get ready for Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. If what I did wasn't to your liking, is there anything I can do to equip the wiki main page for the upcoming movie? Thanks! LexiLexi 23:39, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :Not sure yet. The movie is still so far away. Maybe something similar but on a smaller scale. I will look at it again. I at first thought our site was hacked again. Totally, we usually try to put stuff up pretty early so that we can start getting ranked higher in search, but I understand if you'd rather wait. I was going to see if I could help pimp out the main page and maybe give you guys a custom designed skin as well, would that be of interest? I would love to help in anyway I can, but understand if you don't want people editing, just let me know. LexiLexi 00:16, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :A custom skin would be cool. Thanks. Dreamworks Animation Hi there, My name is Peter and I'm Wikia's Programming Manager. I know you've been working with Lexi recently and I think the new Madagascar content on the main page looks really cool and will be welcomed by your community. I wanted to also let you know that we're talking with Dreamworks Animation about your awesome wiki! The studio is super interested in promoting Madagascar 3 on the wiki, which I think you'll agree would be quite amazing! There's initial talk of them sponsoring a big contest, giving exclusive content etc... In order to help us get Dreamworks Animation involved, we'd love your cooperation in making some additional changes to the main page to really highlight Madagascar 3. What I'd propose is we do a mock main page and show it to you for your feedback/approval. We'd stay in line with your current design motif and push the SEO for madagascar 3 (like having those links/info be at the top of the page). This is a very time sensitive issue so please let me know as soon as you can. Again, this is all in the spirit of getting the studio involved- we can't promise it at this point but we really want to make sure we're putting our best foot forward on your behalf. Thanks so much, User:Bchwood :Really, cool. Thanks. Sure give it a shot. The only conditions I have are that there be at least three boxes. One for "Site Notes", one for the "Penguins of Madagascar" Series, one for "Madagascar 3", and more if you think they are needed.. Thanks again, I'd love it if the studio could get involved. If they did, do you think they would provided us with a "officially sanctioned site" logo we could include? HI Debbie, So glad you're as excited about the potential Dreamworks involvement as we are! Lexi is going to put together a sample main page (based on your conditions) for you to look at on Monday. Hopefull you will be available to look at it then. If for some reason you are not, we will go ahead and put it live on the main page so Dreamworks can view it and we can always make alterations to your liking whenever you are back on... How does this all sound? User:Bchwood :Sounds great. I will try to check in during the day, but I'm usually not on until I get home for work. New Skin Hi the new skin is up. I hope you like it! Let me know what else I can do! LexiLexi 22:12, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. Is there a way to maybe make one side "movie related" and one side "Penguins of Madagascar" series related? A lot of action on this site relates to POM. Petition Hi, its me again. Currently the petition count stands at 726. Is there any other way that we could contact the thousands of TPOM fans out there? Running out of ideas. Also, just wondering if it would be good to have a quote of the day on the main page: something like "58% pass is still 48% failue" Skipper, Cute-astrophe ColeWalski521 12:04, February 21, 2012 (UTC)Francis Leong Just an update...the current count of the Petition has jumped to 1031 already. Also, congrats on the official wiki offer! Doctor Who If you like Doctor Who, check out my first DW Fan-Fic "Doomsday" here. Let me know what you think! Hello Hello! -- unsigned. :Hello. UK Premiere Week Mar 12-15, 2012 This week in the UK Nicktoons are airing new episodes. This is the estimated forecast *Monday - Pets Peeved/Byte-Sized *Tuesday - Arch-Enemy/The Big S.T.A.N.K. *Wednesday - The Most Dangerous Game Night/Street Smarts *Thursday - Time Out/Our Man In Grrfurjiclestan *Mar 12 -- Today they aired Pets Peeved/Byte-Sized, so it looks like my predictions are accurate so far *Mar 13 -- The next day they aired Arch-Enemy/The Big S.T.A.N.K. *Mar 14 -- The next day was The Most Dangerous Game Night/Street Smarts. TOLD YA! Inform all contributors living in the UK (especially those with Youtube accounts) to look out for tomorrow's episode. It may be our chance at catching an unaired US episode *Do you know if The Most Dangerous Game Night or Street Smarts are on-line? Post links if they are. Hello HELLO. (unsigned) Hi. Hi, Odyssey101 here. I added the tab about the UK premiere week. Sorry I didn't sign in. Rico52 00:09, March 16, 2012 (UTC)Deb1701 *Thanks could you or anyone else who works on this wiki please help me edit my Nicktoons Games wiki?Patrickwickersham98 01:47, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Alienated If you don't know, Alienated is supposed to air on Nick on March 31, 2012. It's stated on Zap2it, TVguide, and Toonzone. Which makes me confused why you got rid of my edit on the season 2 guide. :/Riconator 21:17, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :the Rules for this wiki state "Do not add airdates UNTIL AFTER the episode has aired." Hello! Hello, i'm Hammerbroz, an English wikia editor. I will be able to provide some transcripts but I have an issue - going to nick.com redirects me to .co.uk. I have tried GreaseMonkey scripts to stop this and Firefox addons but to no avail. I refuse to download the episodes so I am stuck to watching them on youtube (Which are sometimes blocked). Any ideas? HammerbroZ 11:44, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :Each episode has an ON-LINE tab that will point you where to go for epiosdes. (Some of the links may not work anymore but you can try them.) Yeah, but the thing is is that alot of the videos are blocked in my country and are avaible on nick.com. If I could get onto the site I could provide transcripts, but it redirects me to nick.co.uk. HammerbroZ 14:26, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Alienated/The Most Dangerous Game Night *Can someone please confirm if these episodes actually aired on March 31st? *Does any one know if there is an on-line line for The Most Dangerous Game Night yet? Most Dangerous Game Night has aired in the UK but I wasn't able to record it (unaware at time or airing). Alienated has airred numerous times in the UK but not in a few weeks. HammerbroZ 14:23, April 1, 2012 (UTC) If no one's recorded The Most Dangerous Game Night yet, it's set to air again in Nick USA at 2:00pm today. So, just something if somebody wanted to record it.XD Also, I'm pretty sure it aired since this guy on Fanpop and YouTube uploaded a scene from the Most Dangerous Game Night, looking like it was from the tv. Here's the link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7eECITLBuaw. Riconator 15:18, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Apology My internet connection was having a problem last week. I was able to view the pages, undo edits, but not edit. For some reason the EDITOR never loaded. I seems to be working now. Not sure what the issue was. So sorry to everone who had edits reversed and no explanation.\ That's OK. Thanks for the explanation. Riconator 14:07, April 1, 2012 (UTC) And there is some of the transcripts by me, No worries. Thanks for explanation! HammerbroZ 14:21, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Some episodes? This site has alot of episodes, but alot of dead links. May be useful for filling in blanks. thepenguinsofmadagascaronline.blogspot.co.uk HammerbroZ 14:35, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :Yes I know. I've been meaning to clean-up the pages but haven't had the time. The internet has gone through a major "cleaning" a lot of video sites have eitehr been removed (ie: Megaupload and Megavideo) or jave had videos deleted. Yep, i've been removing them as fast as I can. I was just saying that that site has alot of links to websites so may be good to fill in blanks... HammerbroZ 10:53, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Feline Fervor This just in! The season 3 episode Feline Fervor is scheduled to air on April 16th. Found it on TVGuide.com. Odyssey101 YESSS! Guess the petition did good after all. Now to get 4 seasons! HammerbroZ 10:01, April 6, 2012 (UTC)